


Heroes Of Chaos

by alpha_al



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_al/pseuds/alpha_al
Summary: A fanvideo about the best of Carrie Mathison in season 8 of Homeland.
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Yevgeny Gromov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Heroes Of Chaos




End file.
